From Blue To Green
by Temptress Trickster714
Summary: This is the re-boot of my previous story 'Alois Trancy the Shinigami' Hopefully this will be updated more often and better written in the long run! :) I do hope you enjoy!
1. Care And Coffins

**Alois** : So you're really going to try this again you idiot writer? **Temp** : That's no way to repay someone who brought you back from the dead! **Ciel** : I think we all should have just stayed dead. **Temp** : HUSH! all of you! i haven't even posted the first chapter yet! **Alois** : I bet its gonna be even worse than last time. **Temp** : SHUT-UP! *Turns head to fans* PLEASE ENJOY!

"H-Hannah. S-Stop the carriage." Alois panted heavily, clutching his stomach as the carriage slowly rumbled to a stop. The air around him was still. It was a deathly silence that seemed to encroach upon him even as he stood still. And there, off in the distance was the quiet hum of something he had heard before.

"D-Do you hear that?" He whispered, knowing that despite the distance Hannah could hear him clear as day. "Yes..." What once was a soft buzzing noise now had become a roar. Whatever it was it was moving, fast. "Something doesn't feel right." He mumbled to himself. His eyesight was wavering and his head hand begun to feel as if it was packed with lead. "Master, please stay here" fear gripped him as he heard Hannah step down from the drivers seat. He wanted to scream at her, order her to return to her seat and drive them the hell out of there but he had lost the voice to do so. Slumping to the side he moved himself slowly so he was laying on his back.

Dark spots danced in front of his eyes as his breath left his mouth in ghostly wisps. He clenched his hand around the small metal band between his fingers. There was a moment of silence. His muffled ears fully picked up the sound of arguing. The noise, the buzzing one was grating on his ears at this point. Loud and annoying it quickly drowned out the sound of the voices.A loud scream echoed. it was over quickly from what he could tell. Who knew though. His finger tips were cold and his head had already rolled to the side. He could taste the iron of blood on his lips and let out a soft sigh of relief as the carriage door opened. Hannah had taken care of the problem just as he knew she would. He was too weak to look up at the moment, his eyes having closed a while ago. But when he felt two hands under his body, lifting him outside he knew immediately it wasn't Hannah.

His eyes painfully opened and were swarmed by a mass of painfully bright red. He flinched and with a burst of new found energy he tried to get away. It only managed to jostle the wound in his chest. He bit back a groan. Why did he even have to pick a fight with that damned Phantomhive boy anyway. The first time he did he had gotten stabbed. He did it again and he also got stabbed, although this time the one who did it was no where to be found. He just didn't learn did he? Alois felt the red thing, person perhaps. Set him onto the ground, he stranded to hear what was going on around him as his eyes were far too heavy to open. The person, was mumbling to...himself? He was pretty sure it was a bloke. It wasn't until he heard his name, his actual name leave this man's lips did His heart grip in fear. Who was this man? Where was Hannah? His body quickly became to heavy for him to bear, and with nothing more than a cold breath leaving his lips he sunk into slumber.

Grell sat patiently in the grass, waiting for the boys life to run out. As soon as he saw the breathing die away his chainsaw was out and quickly plunged into the open wound. Normally he would have just done that from the start, but Will had specifically told him to let the people die at their own pace. It wasn't his fault he was impatient. He had enough work as it was and just wanted to get it over with. He duly gazed upon the pale face of the blond haired boy. His fingers reached forward and carefully gripped the reel of film that poured from his chest.

"Oh?" He mumbled to himself, "And what do we have here?" A smile spread over his lips as he saw that the little blond boy had picked a fight with the earl, and then lost. Imagine that. Another strand hung close by, almost the exact same scene as the first played out, but then things became dark and tainted toward the end. The only thing that He could make out of the grainy mess, was the gold eyes of a tall man flashing pink. Was he under contract as well then? Grell thought to himself seeing the events as they came. He reached for another strand, one from further back in the boys life and saw that he did in fact make a contract. But not with the Demon he had killed just a while earlier. His eyes swiveled to the mess of red behind the trees. This demon looked almost like Sebastian in a weird sort of way. Grell pursed his lips.

Sebastian was still cuter. But then again where was the contracted demon? The boys soul was still here out in the open, but yet no one had come to collect it. Another strand was grabbed. He was intrigued now, who exactly was this boy who called himself Alois Trancy?

The next strand was not as bright as the first. As if it wasn't remember in good lighting, or had been repressed for so long that the memory itself has become warped and ruined. He squinted his eyes to get a better look, it wasn't that often that they got a reel like this to look at. At first he couldn't make out much, an arm there, a leg, all bathed in a dark red light. An then... He quickly pulled away from the filmstrip. One part of him wanted to look again to make sure he was seeing things correctly, but another part of him was quite appalled. His green eyes once again drifted to the boy, this time with pity. It was no secret in the workplace he had a soft spot for certain children. From what he had seen through the blue eyes of the young boy, quickly gave him a new insight on the body before him. Sure, he had absolutely no problem with killing adults, in fact he outright enjoyed it sometimes, but children... They were mainly innocent and a good majority of them die from something outside of their control. When he was human he had always shared a soft spot for them.* Grell's eyes looked up at the fading sun and then back down to the book in his hand. "Well... It looks like you were the last one." It was best to get the job over and done with as soon as possible, he didn't know what happened to the boys demon yet and wouldn't want to be running into him anytime soon. Maybe another time but for now he was tired and just wanted to go home. Although... He didn't want to leave the body to the animals of the woods. He had time. Maybe a proper burrial at least? It wasn't that he cared or anything...

Grell stood out of place in the dreary streets. The bright red of his clothes would have caught many eyes if those who saw him didn't almost immediately forget, and while he did not mind the attention, he was holding a dead body. Maybe he should have just run on top of the roofs like he usually did instead of walking. It had been a nice evening however and he wasn't quite in a rush at the moment. Of course he could have made it so that he wouldn't have been seen by the mortals crawling the streets as the sun dipped below the skyline, but the boy in his arms would have still been visible and he figured that would attract more attention than his red clothes.

Shuffling the boy to one arm he used his free hand to carefully push open the wooden doors to the only shop he trusted with the dead. Besides himself of course. Inside it was dark and musty, some candles having already burned down to the very bottom of the wick. He duly noted the door behind him closing with a soft thump as he set the body gently down on a closed coffin he had seen before act as a table.

"Oi! Undertaker! Are you here?" Grell didn't have to wait very long for he let out a high pitched shriek as he felt a rough hand grab his shoulder. "And what can I do for you my dear?" Grell let out a low growl before daintily dusting off nonexistent dirt. "It's not nice to scare a lady like that!" He huffed staring to where the Undertakers eyes should be under the thick mass of white hair. "Hehehe yes, yes, quite sorry my dear. Now what can I be doing for you?" "I brought you some work." Grell said nodding to the coffin top and watching as the Undertaker quickly moved closer, his long robes sweeping the floor and scattering the minimal dust. "Ah... Yes, my dear you did a lovely job keeping everything in tact. I see you've been practicing." Grell shrugged. "It was a kid, I didn't have to mutilate him he was pretty well gone by the time I got there." He watched as the Undertaker poked and prided the small body with his long nails. "Such pretty eyes, it's a shame." A silence hung in the air. "Well, I best be off then." Grell said clasping his hands together and turning to the door. "Wait my dear, did you take anything off this boy?" Grell stopped and his fingers unknowingly sunk to where his pocket was. "Come on my dear." The Undertaker cooed stretching out his hand. Grell huffed and shoved his hand into his pocket.

"It was so nice too." He said dropping the ring with the shining red stone that he had fallen in love with into the older man's hand. "Tut tut my dear, you know better than to take from the deceased." "They don't have any use for it." The Undertaker just shook his head and turned back to the body, gently slipping the ring back onto the finger that still bore it's markings. "Where did you find this might I ask?" Grells emerald eyes drifted over the gold band. "He had it in his hand, wasn't wearing it though." The red haired reaper looked out the shaded window in the front of the store. Even with the thick film across the glass he could tell it most certainly was darker than before. "I'm sorry to leave so suddenly, but I really must be getting home." He yawned not realizing how tired he actually was until the mention of going home.

"Back to that empty apartment of yours, yes?" Grell huffed, "You don't have to rub it in." The Undertaker nodded thoughtfully. "My dear you know spending all that time alone isn't healthy." Grell shrugged his red coated shoulders. "I was considering taking a cat back with me or something, Sebby seems to like them." The Undertaker swept across the floor, turning him around forcefully and pushing him towards the door despite his protests. "Come back and see me tomorrow my dear, I guarantee I can give you something better than a cat." And with that Grell was shoved outside. He stumbled ungracefully as the door slammed shut behind him. The clicking of a lock resounding over the walls of the now empty street.

 **Temp** : See! that wasn't so bad! and for all that were wondering it was recently confirmed in the manga that*all **Shinigami** are reincarnated humans that committed **suicide** in their past lives. I'm hoping to be able to incorporate this into the story a bit as it goes on, being that the shinigami do also remember their human lives as 'punishment'. **Alois** : ... Well i guess that it wasn't too bad... but you still suck. **Temp** : How rude! **Ciel** : Where the bloody hell was I!? **Temp** : You'll be along soon i promise! Go back to your butler until then! **Alois** : Speaking of which where the hell was Claude?! **Temp** : QUIET! thou shalt know soon enough! *Turns to lovely readers* Please R&R! 


	2. Blue Eyes Shine Green

**Ciel** : I can't believe you actually made this... I'm not even in it, you disappoint me on so many levels.

 **Temp** : Well I was lucky to have the time! You'll be in there... eventually. I hope everyone had a safe Independence day yesterday!

 **Alois** : Doesn't this story take place in England?

 **Temp** : Well yes...

 **Alois** : Then get on with it already you stupid author!

 **Temp** : Please enjoy!

 **Blue Eyes Shine Green**

It was painful, it was bright, it must be morning already. Grell groaned as his hand fumbled around for wherever he had left his glasses the night before. He luckily caught the chain before they fell off the nightstand. It had been, by far his best investment ever. He sat up slowly as the world came into focus, two feet over the side of the bed and a small glance to the clock on his nightstand, 9AM. His eyes narrowed, why the hell was he up so early on a weekend! Was there something he was supposed to do today or... Undertaker, that's right he had to visit the Undertaker… for some…reason? For a cat maybe? Sebby liked cat's right? Maybe if he had a cat Sebastian would like him more. A wistful sign left his mouth as he trudged into the kitchen. Coffee…Coffee…Coffee! With triumph he found a bag in the back of the pantry. He'd have to go shopping soon, scribbling down the item on a growing list.

As the coffee was brewing he went back to his room to go and tame his ever growing hair, although the braid he kept it in while he slept looked nice before bed, in the morning it was better for everyone if he brushed it out. Hair brushed, clothes on, make-up done, coffee? Also done. A small smile graced his features as he let the dark brew seep down his throat.

The jar on the desk contained two white circles, Grell frowned in confusion and moved just a bit closer as to see what they were. He had come to the Undertakers Shoppe like he was asked but the creepy man wasn't anywhere to be found. It was still early, he was tired and wanted nothing more to return home. Inside the shoppe it was dark, making him even more prone to nodding off. The air was heavy and undoubtable filled with dust and all other sorts of things that Grell would prefer not to be going into his lungs. With a sigh, His hand reached for the jar, maybe he could figure out what they were before the Undertaker got back.

Just as his fingers were about to close on the jar, Blue eyes swiveled to his face and he jerked back in surprise, "What's the matter my dear?" Grell all but jumped out of his skin from the icy hand that rested on his shoulder. "What the hell are those doing on the table!" he snapped at the creepy man once he had recovered from the shock. "I do believe those are eyes my dear." The undertaker said with an eerie smile. In gliding motions the undertaker walked behind the table and picked up the jar. Grell suppressed his shudder as the blue orbs followed his every movement. "Why do you have those?" Grell asked again as the jar was placed carefully onto one of the overflowing shelves in the back with who knows what else.

"Well you see my dear, it's a little bit of a long story. You remember how I said I would get you something better than a cat yes?" Tentatively Grell nodded his head, not quite knowing where the crazy man was going with this. "As it turns out the circus that just pulled into town wasn't too happy about me trying to steal their lion." "You're joking right?" Undertaker just gave Grell a smile that seemed to both answer and not answer his question at the same time. "Why am I here again?" "Because you're desperate correct?" Grell gave him a puzzled look. "Desperate?" Undertaker began to move around the room as he spoke, grabbing things from the shelves and setting them down on a closed coffin. "I know very well that today is your day off, you wouldn't bother coming down to the human world on such a day unless there was something here you wanted, am I right?" When Grell didn't answer her continued. "I've noticed your visits to my shop have increased over the past few months, why is that?" Grell scuffed his shoe on the floor. "I just don't have anything better to do that's all." Undertaker smiled knowingly. "No, you just don't have anything better to do with someone." Grell growled under his breath, "What are you talking about! I do lots of things with other people!"

"During working hours yes, of course you do, but what of your days off? When you don't go to work? When no one is required to converse, who do you talk to then?" Grell really wasn't liking where these questions were going, he had come to the shoppe earlier on maybe a bit higher note than usual, but that note was now starting to fall flat. "What does this have to do with why I'm here?" "It's in regards to the lovely corpse you brought me the other day." "I just wanted you to bury him that's all." Grell huffed in aggravation. "Well yes, but you did go quite far out of your way to have me do so, did you perhaps feel sorry for him?" "It does no good to get attached to the people you collect souls from, you should know that as well as I do." Grell said playing with a stray strand of his hair. "But you did find his story moving, did you not? You felt enough sorry and pity for a corpse that you came all the way to me." "That doesn't mean anyt-… Wait, how do you know him?" "I don't my dear, never met him before in my life." Undertaker crackled. "Then how do you know! I collected his soul! There would be no cinematic record to it unless you went to the library, and I doubt you would bother yourself with something as effort some as that." Grell said dropping the strand of hair and getting to his feet. Undertaker moved to the shelf again where the eyes rested, selecting a small wooden box from the top shelf he cradled it in one long nailed hand. "You have not been around long enough to know this, but every so often. When a soul is under contract and we are the ones to collect it first, there can be some…complications." "The book said I collected it!" Undertaker smiled. "You did my dear, right into your pocket."

Undertaker opened the little box, and with one finger dangled the red gem ring that the previous day he had placed into his coat. Grell's eyes went wide, as he refused the urge to take off his glasses knowing that he wouldn't see any better. "His soul is in there then?" Grell said in a quieter voice, one that was not often heard. "It is my dear, would you like to see the rest?" Without waiting for an answer the undertaker whirled around, collecting both the ring and other jars from the table as he went. "Come along now my dear, step lively." Grell stumbled to follow the other shinigami through the dark shop until they at last came to a dimly lit room in the back. Pale white, bathed in a sun sinking orange was what first caught his eye. Next were the clothes that covered the white of the body. "I didn't know you could sew." Grell mused, admiring the stiches carefully placed where the clothes had been torn apart. "Stitching bodies, stitching clothes it's all the same to me." Undertaker laughed creepily. "Sorry I asked" Grell mumbled under his breath.

"A truly beautiful piece of work if I do say so myself, all of the bodies components were fixed with the use of some I had… laying around." Grell chose to ignore that last part. "I did happen to make one… minor addition that I feel would benefit us all in the long run." Undertaker said off to the side but Grell heard and whipped around. "You mean you're not going to bury him? He's a corpse!" Undertake just shook his head and tutted as if Grell was a child. "Not exactly my dear, he is completely dead, yes that is a fact. However, he doesn't need to stay that way. "Yes he does! Humans DIE they need to stay DEAD!" Undertaker just smiled and Grell caught a glimpse of his eyes from behind his long white strands of hair, they glimmered with joy. Grell suddenly felt as if he had been hit by a carriage. "Undertaker, what color is his eyes." "Well they were blue…" That was all Grell needed to know as he pushed past the Undertaker and with two fingers pulled back the boys eyelids.

Green.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'LL BE IN!?" Grell gripped his red locks in frustration. "Isn't it only natural that a victim of suicide become a Shinigami my dear?" "He didn't commit suicide though! He DIED of NATURAL causes. That's not suicide!"

"Would you not call picking a fight with the little earl an act of suicide?" Grell just shook his head in confusion, aggravation and frustration. It was too much. He should have stayed home today. "It doesn't work like that!" He finally was able to spit out growling in activation seeing that the Undertaker was completely ignoring him. His green eyes shifting to thee lifeless body on the table, or so he hoped it was lifeless. God knows how much explaining he would have to do if it wasn't. "My dear, please sit down and calm down for a moment." Reluctantly Grell sunk into a chair close by. "Now, I couldn't have allowed him to stay human could I? The department would have been upon you the moment you got home. If we tweak the story a little bit you can give him a brand new start. Grell's eyes went wide. "I know I talk a lot about wanting kids, but I don't…" "Hush my dear, the choice is completely up to you, take as much time as you like."

"All he needs is his soul back, but I'll leave that part up to you." The Undertaker spoke lowly, pushing the ring into Grell's fingers before quickly exiting the room with a slam of the door.

What was he going to do?

 **Temp** : There! that wasn't too bad was it?

 **Alois** : Undertaker is nuts, i want my eyes back!

 **Temp** : Shhhh, you got new ones!

 **Ciel** : That's really not the same...

 **Temp** : Hush! Thank you for reading! please R&R :)


End file.
